


Me encontre no campo de batalha

by missdreaded (Nagiru)



Category: Bleach
Genre: (qual a idade do Ichigo na Guerra Invernal afinal?), (é escrito como um Final Feliz em mente ok?, Hopeful Ending, Ichigo é um adolescente hormonal aqui, M/M, com crushes, e uma cena que é mais madura que o resto, eu só não escrevi essa parte aqui. mas tem na continuação!), final vagamente aberto também, não sei se conta como underage?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/missdreaded
Summary: Tem uma guerra começando, e Ichigo está no meio dela. Infelizmente, esse tipo de coisa costuma atrapalhar relacionamentos a acontecerem.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 6





	Me encontre no campo de batalha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meet me on the battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834426) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> Eu descrevi essa história pra uma amiga como: "A história onde toda a merda do canon ainda acontece, mas Ichigo também é um adolescente com um crush". Ainda está correta, essa descrição. Não vou fingir que é algo mais que isso; eu só queria discutir o que aconteceria se Ichigo tivesse um crush, mas ainda estivesse ocupado com a guerra e tudo mais. Bem. Isso aconteceu.
> 
> Por sinal, originalmente essa história era a única que eu tinha escrito nesse universo, então o final era bem aberto e meio esperançoso mais que feliz... mas, pra ser honesta, eu já escrevi a parte do Kisuke, a essa altura (vou postar traduzida em alguns momentos), e o final foi mais estabelecido, lá. Ainda assim, se não quiserem ler a parte do Kisuke, ou preferirem ver esse final como "foi legal, mas não", estejam à vontade.
> 
> Okay, disclaimer? Eu não sou dona de Bleach ou de qualquer um desses personagens. Não-disclaimer? Essa foi minha primeira fanfic de Bleach, e a última vez que eu li Bleach foi em... 2012, acho (logo quando começou a Guerra dos Mil Anos), e eu estava bem enferrujada. Acho que meu conhecimento é mais composto por fanfics que canon, a essa altura, então eu peço desculpas por qualquer desvio do canon.

Ichigo gostaria de poder dizer que tudo começou quando ele acordou após a batalha contra Aizen, ferido e cansado, e se sentindo mais fraco do que nunca antes, e ele viu olhos cinza lhe observando calmamente. Ele gostaria de poder dizer que foi algo suave, que foi gratidão, e o calor de ter _algo_ dessa vida restando para ele. Ele gostaria de poder dizer que ele simplesmente estava encantado pela atenção, por ter alguém cuidando dele pelo que _deve_ ter sido um tempo estranhamente longo.

Ele estaria mentindo.

**. . .**

Talvez o primeiro encontro deles não tenha sido um dos melhores — mas Ichigo estava vivendo com _Rukia_ há um tempo já, então, e Urahara era… bem, apesar de ser um exemplo terrivelmente adequado de _cientista maluco_ , ele não estava incorreto em se chamar de bonito. E, Ichigo _estava vivendo com Rukia_. Que estava dormindo em seu _guarda-roupa_.

Ele não tinha _nenhuma_ privacidade, e ele era um maldito _adolescente_ , obrigado. Sua libido não entendia o significado de _abstinência_. E Urahara… ele se escondia bem, atrás daquelas roupas largas e daquele chapéu e aquele _leque irritante_ , mas ele era cheio de ângulos firmes e sorrisos afiados, e ele tinha tanta _pele exposta_.

Ichigo estava incrivelmente irritado com o dono da loja que continuava rindo e dizendo absolutamente _nada_ , apesar de falar sem parar, mas ele não diria não para mostrar sua irritação através de atividades que não envolviam sangramento.

(Ou talvez pudessem envolver. Com o tom claro da pele de Urahara, ele ficaria absolutamente _incrível_ coberto em sangue. Ou pelo menos algumas marcas de dentes. E Ichigo tinha certeza que ele ficaria _tão bem_ , todo desarrumado e suado, e…).

… Então, talvez Ichigo não tivesse gostado tanto assim de Urahara quando eles se conheceram, mas Urahara era tão _irritante_ que ele podia dizer com honestidade que não era sua culpa. Mesmo assim, mesmo àquela altura, Ichigo sabia dizer que isso? Essa… _atração_ … não era nem remotamente doce.

É claro, ele também achava que isso tudo era apenas um pique de libido; ele era um adolescente, afinal, e ele nem tinha certeza se ele _gostava_ de homens, mesmo. Isso iria passar logo.

Certo?

**.**

E então, ele estava treinando com Urahara, e ele era um _maldito_ , mas ele era um bom maldito. _Excelente_ , atém, porque Ichigo ainda sentia dor pela apunhalada em seu coração, mas ele nunca estava _muito_ cansado. Ele era empurrado aos seus limites, e ele ficava todo dolorido, e ele sempre estava a ponto de cair após o treino, mas Urahara… Urahara conhecia os limites de Ichigo melhor que o próprio Ichigo, parecia, porque ele sempre sabia exatamente o quanto _empurrar_ , e ele sempre recuava quando Ichigo estava quase lá, e Ichigo só.

Ele sempre amou uma boa batalha, e o timing era _terrível_ , mas ele percebeu então que Urahara — não sendo um dono de loja irritante, como ele tinha pensado — era _forte_ , além de ser assustadoramente inteligente.

Ele mal tinha puxado sua Zanpakuto, mas Ichigo estava sempre _perdendo_ , e era tão excitante ter um desafio não-mortal para variar um pouco que Ichigo apenas…

 _Ansiava._ Doía. Ele _queria_ , e ele queria tanto que ele podia sentir um repuxo em seu peito.

Às vezes, até no meio do treino, o que geralmente terminava mal para ele.

Como em: deitado de costas, arfando com o sorrisinho de Urahara a centímetros de seu rosto, e tentando _muito_ não ficar excitado.

Ele tinha quase certeza de que Urahara tinha percebido, a essa altura, apesar de suas melhores tentativas de não mostrar sua… _atração_ , por falta de uma palavra melhor.

(Às vezes, Urahara iria lhe empurrar de muito mais perto do que era necessário, uma mão se fechando ao redor de sua nuca, uma pressão quente contra seu peito, e Ichigo tinha _certeza_ de que Urahara saberia, porque não tinha outra explicação para esse tipo de luta. Nenhuma outra explicação que seja.)

Mas ele ainda tinha que aprender sua _shikai_ , e sonhar com sua _bankai_ , e salvar a Rukia, e essa _não era a hora_ de ficar duro com os sorrisos de Urahara e suas mãos fortes, mesmo que Ichigo agora tivesse bastante certeza de que ele _gostava_ de homens, afinal. Especialmente homens que eram mais fortes que ele, aparentemente.

**.**

_(E então ele estava a sós e em paz, em fim, mesmo que ele soubesse que isso não duraria, porque Aizen era um **traidor** , e eles estavam todos em perigo, e._

_E ele precisava liberar um pouco de estresse, ou então ele acabaria virando um hollow **de novo** , e então sua família estaria em perigo, e ele não queria isso._

_Então ele pensou em procurar o Urahara, em pedir para eles lutarem…_

_E então ele estava se apoiando contra uma parede, sozinho, uma mão sobre sua boca enquanto a outra se mexia sobre seu pau, sua mente cheia de olhos cinzentos lhe encarando, com o som de um riso baixo em seus ouvidos, a sensação do corpo do Urahara **lhe pressionando contra o chão** , e **merda** , **merda** … _

_Ele gozou com um gemido abafado que se assemelhava vagamente com o nome de Urahara, e ele prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais chamar Urahara pelo nome novamente para não correr o risco de começar a passar vergonha em público. Já era ruim o suficiente que **Urahara** soubesse sobre as reações traiçoeiras de seu corpo, Ichigo não precisava que todos seus **amigos** soubessem do mesmo, obrigado.)_

**.**

E então a guerra estava sobre eles, e ele estava em Hueco Mundo e Orihime era uma prisioneira, e Ichigo tinha que _acharelacharelacharela…_

E então Orihime estava com eles, mas ele tinha _morrido_ , e ele _sentiu a morte_ , e ele se sentia vazio, e ele se sentia com raiva, ele se sentia _oco_ , e ele se sentia tão _vivo_ , fogo queimando em suas veias.

A luta continuou, e Ichigo lutou, e lutou, e lutou, e ele perdeu, e ele venceu, e ele não sabia mais dizer se ele estava conseguindo ou não, mas seus amigos estavam mais ou menos salvos — ou tão salvos quanto um se pode estar em uma guerra —, e tudo estava ótimo.

Tudo estava _bem_.

Exceto que Aizen planejava destruir _Karakura_ , ele planejava destruir _sua cidade_ , onde suas irmãs viviam, onde seu pai vivia, onde seu corpo vivia, e ele tinha que _parar o Aizen_ — e então o Cara de Bode também era um Shinigami, e Urahara estava _lá_ , sorrindo e enchendo o saco do _Aizen_ , e toda a _Gotei 13_ estava lá, e Ichigo começou a sonhar que eles talvez tivessem uma chance.

E tudo estava _bem_.

(Nada estava bem, nada jamais estaria bem ao fim de tudo isso, mas Ichigo continuar _lutando_ , porque isso era pelas suas irmãs, pela sua família e amigos, e ele estava disposto a sacrificar _qualquer coisa_ para proteger sua família. Mesmo se isso significasse sacrificar _a si mesmo_ ).

**.**

E quando Ichigo lutou a si mesmo, _encontrou_ a si mesmo, tudo que ele pode se lembrar foi de olhos cinza, constantes e compreensíveis enquanto eles lhe estudavam. Enquanto eles lhe encaravam, como se Urahara pudesse ver através dele, _dentro_ dele, como se Urahara soubesse exatamente no que ele estava pensando.

(De alguma forma, tudo sempre era _por causa_ dele, ele percebeu quando Urahara lhe pediu perdão, um sentimento amargo queimando no fundo de sua garganta).

Quando Ichigo se fundiu com sua Zanpakuto, quando ele pegou Zangetsu e o tornou em Mugetsu, ele percebeu que ele nunca mais seria capaz de ver seus amigos de novo. Que ele nunca mais seria capaz de lutar com seus amigos de novo. Que ele nunca mais seria capaz de ver _Urahara_ de novo.

Parece que ele seria capaz de deixar sua atração para trás, afinal.

**. . .**

Ichigo derrotou Aizen, e ele pensou que nunca acordaria.

(Lá no fundo, ele _torceu_ que ele nunca teria que acordar e enfrentar uma vida em que ele era incapaz de proteger sua família e amigos. Uma vida em que ele um dia teve poderes e agora não tinha nada).

E então ele _acordou_. Ele acordou se sentindo mais oco do que quando ele foi um Hollow, mais oco do que quando ele _tinha_ morrido, e ele percebeu que ele estava vivo. Ele estava vivo, e ele estava acordado, e ele tinha perdido metade de sua alma, afinal, e ele nunca mais seria capaz de ver _outro espírito em sua vida._

Mas ele também acordou com familiares olhos cinza lhe encarando, e com um sentimento familiar em seu peito, e ele percebeu que ele estava vazio de uma forma que ele nunca tinha estado antes — mas ele ainda estava _vendo Urahara_ , bem ali em frente a ele, o que significava que _Urahara tinha deixado Ichigo ver ele._

Urahara tinha _vestido um corpo por ele_.

Ichigo nunca tinha tentado pensar muito em seus sentimentos pelo cientista — atração ele podia lidar com, mesmo quando ela o deixava duro embaixo de Urahara quando eles eram supostos de estar lutando, mas _sentimentos_ eram complicados. Agora, porém, observando familiares olhos cinza cheios de _alívio_ , tudo que Ichigo podia pensar era em como _Urahara estava ali por ele_.

Urahara estava ali quando ele era suposto de não ter mais ninguém.

E ele se sentia mais vazio do que nunca, e ele _doía_ de uma forma que ele não conseguia entender, mas os olhos de Urahara, e o fato de que ele não estava usando seu chapéu, e a formo como seus olhos pareciam ter _carinho_ …. Tudo se juntou em uma grande pilha no peito de Ichigo, e ele só podia pensar — _eu já estive duro embaixo dele, e ele nunca me afastou_ , e, _eu quase morri duas vezes, e eu talvez nunca mais tenha essa chance._

E no próximo instante ele doía _ainda mais_ , mas sua mão estava se fechando ao redor do pulso de Urahara, e ele estava _puxando_ , e Urahara estava deitando sobre ele — e Ichigo estava beijando sua boca antes que ele pudesse parar para pensar se isso era porque Ichigo havia lhe pego de surpresa ou porque Urahara tinha _deixado_ Ichigo lhe puxar. Antes que ele pudesse perder sua coragem, pensando demais em algo que deveria ser simples.

Porque, no final, tudo que importava era que Ichigo _sentia algo_ por Urahara, que ele _estava_ atraído pelo maldito cientista, e que talvez… talvez tivesse algo a _mais_ , ou pelo menos o _potencial_ de ser algo a mais, e Ichigo estava muito cansado de perder tudo para deixar isso fugir de suas mãos.

**. . .**

Ichigo não podia dizer que tudo tinha começado depois de Aizen.

Ele só podia dizer que não tinha _terminado ali_.

**Author's Note:**

> O nome dessa fanfic (bem, originalmente, que era "Meet me in the battlefield") vem de uma música da SVRCINA de mesmo nome. Eu não sei se a música _combina_ , mas era o que eu tinha na cabeça, então foi isso.
> 
> Por favor, se possível, poderiam deixar um comentário? Eu ficaria feliz em saber suas opiniões sobre a fic, a caracterização, o relacionamento, ou aquela uma cena mais-madura, porque eu não escrevo uma cena dessas há anos (especialmente em português).  
> Também, obrigada por terem lido!


End file.
